beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowstorm Delphius FD130CS
This is the Evolution of Blizzard Delphius S145M2B. It is owned by Beymaniac505. Face Bolt: Delphius II It is similar to the original Delphius but a few additions. It has a Iceberg in the backgroud, Delphius is now a Killer Whale instead of a dolphin.It still tatooed on a white facebolt. Energy Ring: Delphius II This ring has made a huge makeover compared to Delphius I, features like Ice spikes help balance the beyblade. It is heavier at the edges making it have stamina. It is pale blue with White highlights. Some parts stick out making it good for smash. Fusion Wheel: Snowstorm Snowstorm is a rather unusual Wheel it forms into 4 parts: Rubber Frame Weight: 7 grams It is a simple circular ring shaped with not much detail. The rubber frame helps absorb hits from other beyblades. It is dark blue. PC Frame Weight: 2 grams This PC Frame is similar to the Beat Lynx PC Frame but has two spikes on each side which are made of metal. It is transparent blue. Even though it contains metal it is still considered a PC Frame Metal Frame'':'' Weight: 20 grams The Wheel is similar to Blizzard. There is a hole on each of the spikes Which are to be aligned witn the core. It has more detail compared to it's predecessor. Core Weight: 26 grams The core has a gimmick of releasing ice throughout the battle. It is filled with ice. It is quite thick, giving it great defensive powers. It is also quite tall. If Snowstorm is put together, it will be higher than Death. Mode change In Attack mode, the PC Frame opens the core, revealing the holes where the ice can exit. To change to Defense mode, turn the PC Frame 90 degrees so the holes are hidden. To change to Barrage Attack mode, remove the Rubber Frame, then flip the PC Frame over (Do not put the Rubber Frame back on). Track: Freeze Disk 130 The track is completely frozen. It has good Attacking powers as it is made of ice. The ice never melt. Similar to it's predecessor BD145, it can only be used on a specific Fusion Wheel. It can also change modes similar to BD145. In Attack mode, The Disk is lowered, enabling it to attack short Beyblades. In Boost mode (Which is only acessable on Snowstorm) , the Disk is against the Fusion Wheel, boosting it's defense. When it comes into contact with other Beys, It will Freeze part of the Bey temporarily. Performance Tip: Coated Sharp Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. Abilities Attack SkyDive Crush Ignition Delphius dives in the air and crushes opponent with It's tip. F.R.O.S.T Triggered FReezes the Opponent with FD130 then Slashes the opponent until it Thaws out. (hint: look at the capitalized letters) Sub-Zero Tornado Ignition Delphius spins around like Big Bang Tornado and Smashes the opponent high into the air. Defense Frozen Wall Standard Releases Ice from Snowstorm to create a shield, prevents Fire and Electric attacks from happening e.g (Electric Stun). Shield of Posiden Triggered Delphius changes to FD130 Boost Mode and cools down quickly. Delphius become hard and almost impossible to break. Stamina Balance Regain Standard Delphius regains balance by concentratingand conserving stamina. Balance Ice Trap (Defense & Attack) Triggered Delphius releases ice from the fusion wheel and scatters it around the stadium and blocks opponents from attcking Delphius. Snowy Paralysis (Stamina & Attack) Triggered Delphius circles the opponent and freezes it with FD130, it also steals some spin in this process. Special Moves Complete MeltDown: Delphius (Beast) aooears and Freezes the whole stadium, including the opponent, then it grows biiger and breaks the ice with it's tail. The ice will get stuck on the opponent and reduces the spin by 25%. Dolphin Twin Attack: Delphius (Beast) and his brother Delphis (Beast) appears and circles each other so fast, it creates a whirlpool of water and ice that traps the opponent and damages it badly. '''Call of Atlantis: '''Delphius (Beast) multiples itself into a fleet of Dolphins that rams into the opponent bey. Nova Gear: Freezar Freezar is a Stamina type Nova Gear it will freeze all opponent Beyblades while Delphius regains a large amount of stamina. Opponent Beyblade are frozen and cannot move. Delphius will start to glow and regains more and more stamina. Opponents will eventually get out of the ice. However, they are unable to use moves for a certain amount of time after thawing out. Category:Beymaniac505